


Inebriated

by daddylover69



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Dry Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, like there's no lube, rip everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylover69/pseuds/daddylover69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s beautiful like this.</p><p>Alexander has brunette locks, greasy and unkempt that’s surprisingly soft-felt to run your digits through the strands. They bare tangles though, sloppily brushed through by whatever comb. Tan skin, resembling gold through a glare and it does have faint scars that Aaron notices whenever his fingers graze over the faded lesions . Alexander’s flesh is flushed prettily with rosy pink now however, probably due to the intoxication or maybe from the sweltering heat the atmosphere has built prior.</p><p>Whatever the reason was, it ultimately didn’t matter- Aaron enjoyed to see the discoloration that spread dustily over Alexander’s skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’s beautiful like this.

Alexander has brunette locks, greasy and unkempt that’s surprisingly soft-felt to run your digits through the strands. They bare tangles though, sloppily brushed through by whatever comb. Tan skin, resembling gold through a glare and it does have faint scars that Aaron notices whenever his fingers graze over the faded lesions . Alexander’s flesh is flushed prettily with rosy pink now however, probably due to the intoxication or maybe from the sweltering heat the atmosphere has built prior. 

Whatever the reason was, it ultimately didn’t matter- Aaron enjoyed to see the discoloration that spread dustily over Alexander’s skin.

They had drunk before this- Aaron not so much, but Alexander decided it was one of those nights- the nights were getting wasted seemed to be the only option available. The tavern had been mostly secluded, vacant almost. Aaron had came down just to keep himself occupied and not let himself be that sober before they went back to the battlefields. Meeting Alexander there was a coincidence and it didn’t hurt Aaron that much because they had both met on so many coincidental terms that Aaron was beginning to feel grudgingly numb to it. 

Alexander was always the first to notice Burr’s presence, already conversing him with a slurred edge to his voice. Aaron had reluctantly gave Alexander the satisfaction of an actual conversation, albeit one-sided. He would just let Alexander ramble endlessly about interests or current events, anything to keep himself from not shutting his mouth for that long. Hamilton was a man of many words, and this nickname still held itself upright even when he was drunk. Maybe even more talkative, due to the alcohol brimming through his veins. It’s as if the man had no off button. 

Soon enough, the bartender had stopped Hamilton’s supply of drinks. The bartender was a concerned man who seemed weary, exhausted, and just wanted to go home and Alexander’s anchoring presence was the only thing that halted such an act. It wasn’t that surprising to find Hamilton riled at the fact that this was his last drink, and begun impatiently rocking in the rickety stool and demanding for at least another drink before he bid adieu. The bartender didn’t even spare the red-in-faced Hamilton and instead focuses his views on Burr, had politely asked him to take this “poor man” home. The bartender was worried, yes, and Aaron would heed his civil request. Though Aaron did not want to babysit Hamilton, it was not a wish for the man to be robbed or killed on the streets.

Aaron had dragged himself and Hamilton down the streets. With Alexander draped over his side and weighing so hefty that Burr had a difficulty holding the man home, and Burr’s own stumbling because of the mass- it would take maybe an hour to get Hamilton home at this gruelling pace. Aaron was a patient man, yes, but this was much more different- more torturous to wait for. He would instead walk maybe another two blocks and book a night for he and Hamilton in the nearby Inn. A much more better solution in all due honesty, and would spare the cost of Burr’s shoulder breaking because of Hamilton’s dead weight straining the appendage.

On their way to the Inn, Hamilton had begun to, once again, talk until his lungs threatened to give out with the intensity. 

“ Mr. Burr, sir- May I be so daring to discuss with you about The Excellency? There... are atrocious terms that he’s dealt with me and I need another brain on the matter. “

“ Hamilton I’d rather that you keep your lips tightly sewn until we get to the Inn. “

“ Thank you, Burr, you’re such a good friend to listen to my issues in this cou- courteous manner. The Excellency had been telling me too- “

Burr’s patience was draining, and decided to pick up their stride so that they would arrive quicker at the Inn. The abrupt change in pace had caused Hamilton to sputter and flail, readjust a grasp on Burr’s worn shoulder that had Aaron flinching in pain. 

On the way to the Inn, Burr had discovered the fortunate ability to ignore Hamilton’s rambling and instead focus on the pavement of the road. A few times, he had looked over to Alexander running his mouth, a bit of drool near the corner of his mouth that he probably hadn’t noticed. The small amount of saliva that clung to Hamilton’s chapped and beautifully rounded lips-

Burr swallows thickly at the suddenly carnal imagery, and quickly dismisses it to instead see to the road ahead of them. The Inn was fortunately in his sights, albeit a bit remote, silhouetted by the moon’s dull illumination. Aaron tiredly hauled Hamilton up more firmly and made his way down the road, deciding ultimately to ignore Alexander’s slurred protest at the evident man-handling. The Inn was too close to halt at this point, and Aaron’s shoulder is close to the point of breaking under Hamilton’s dreadful burden.

The moment they had arrived at the Inn, Burr had let Hamilton wobble onto his own feet. It would’ve been hilarious to watch Alexander stumble and try frantically to regain a sense of balance, but Aaron couldn’t really enjoy the moment all that much with the festering ache in the shoulder. He only just books them a room instead. The man behind the counter hadn’t a lick of sympathy for them both, probably used to it with a bar being not that far from it. He had told them where to go and with a practiced saying of have a good night when Burr begun to beckon to where their room would be. 

As always with the Universe is with he and Hamilton- their room is up a flight of stairs, and the struggles Aaron has to invest in just getting Hamilton up them might as well be stacking up in dreadfully high piles at this point.

When they had managed to even get in the room, Aaron was opted to collapse head-first into the mattress provided- but it was unbearingly muggy in the room. Heat that was stationary, not a chilling breeze to ease the nerves. 

His carvart was snug against his throat, growing damp with sweat just by standing in the space. Burr sighed heavily, untied the accessory neatly and laid it on a nearby table given. Next was his coat, and preferably another layer of his drapes before stuck in his undershirt and breeches. It was not a time to be shy surrounded by Hamilton- the man was wasted anyway, Burr didn’t suppose he cared. After his undressing, Aaron spares a thoughtful glance over to Alexander. It wasn’t much of a surprise to see the man trying flimsily to tear his own cravat from his throat, coat already swept aside and lying pathetically on the wooden flooring.

“ Hamilton- stop. Just, allow me. “

Alexander was paused in time, staring glassily at Burr as he walked over and gave the drunken man a spiteful glance before proceeding to untie the cloth and drop it to the ground below. Hamilton sighed his appreciation, murmured something that may resemble a thank you but Burr couldn’t really tell.

He hadn’t been this close to Hamilton’s chest. It seemed lean underneath his undershirt, a frame that was scrawny but still well-built. Burr swallows, and it could just be the little beer that hazed his brain but his fingers trailed delicately over Hamilton’s stomach. He heard a breathless chuckle from the man and a slight nudge directed lazily at Aaron’s arm. Burr huffed through his nostrils, optics flicking up to Hamilton. Alexander’s own pupils were dilated a bit widely, lips parted and a reminiscent of a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. Burr could only stare back, and realized they were alone in this room. Alone, to bask in any sins and use those lips of Hamilton’s- 

Maybe there is a way to shut the man up after all. 

Their lips are already crashing against each-other before Burr’s brain could catch up with the action. Mouths working with each others. It was if they were puzzle pieces waiting to be connected, Burr thinks that contently as he manages to push his tongue into Hamilton’s mouth. Alexander made a muffled noise at the action, stumbled a bit and held onto Aaron’s shoulders much to Burr’s distaste due to his right shoulder still being wounded from prior. But that doesn’t matter now, not with Alexander’s sloppily timed kisses and Burr’s own teeth snagging to Hamilton’s bottom lip and nipping at the chapped skin, resulting in a slight jerk from Hamilton underneath him.

Burr must have been pushing Hamilton backwards onto the mattress, because Alexander’s flopping onto it a bit eagerly and shimming over to Burr to join him. Aaron does, hearing the bed creak with his dipping weight. Aaron shuffles over to Alexander and straddles his thighs. Hamilton seemed to be fine with the concept, looking up at Burr with wide eyes and a goofy grin twisting over his features. Aaron smiles at him before tugging Hamilton’s night-shirt off and tossing it carelessly away- not bothering to look where it landed. 

Hamilton’s skin is beautiful underneath Burr’s darker-toned hands, trailing his digits over the golden skin and tweaking a nub just to hear an elicited uncharacteristic squeak from Alexander. He draws his fingers over the expansive flesh, pinch at his lean stomach, dig his blunt nails over his hips, or bite his finger into a nipple. All different sections could create different responses from Hamilton and it was a bit intriguing to say the least. 

Aaron unfortunately slumps off of Alexander’s trembling frame to shimmy out of his breeches and underwear, not caring about his nightshirt. It wasn’t much of a surprise to see his length stirred just from performing these ministrations, half-hard and a bit of fluid stickily clinging to the flared head. Aaron ignores his own pleasures for a moment to guide Hamilton out of the lower undergarments- and it’s not a shock as well to see Alexander already fully hard. The member sprung a bit upwards and now just curled towards Hamilton’s stomach, weeping. 

Burr hums in interest and slides back over to Hamilton and nudges the man onto his stomach. There was a noise of protest at the change of positions, but Aaron easily hauled Hamilton’s lifeless body into the posture when the man refused to even shift over. Burr can only lay back on his hackles to appreciate the sight held for him, Hamilton’s back-side and rear pointed towards Aaron.

He crawls forward and sits himself onto the back of Hamilton’s knees, grabbing one cheek and pulling it aside to see Hamilton’s entrance. Alexander must have felt the air hit it, a slurred noise of confusion rising lowly from the intoxicated man’s throat. Aaron pauses for a moment before taking his free hand to drag two of his fingers over the hole and press insistently against it, not quite penetrating but enough sensation for Hamilton give off another murmur of bafflement.

Aaron has had his fling with women before- he’s had practice. There was a bout of foreplay and preparation for Hamilton. It wasn’t that much different, Burr decides as he uses the hand’s thumb holding Hamilton’s cheek apart to snag over the entrance and force it a bit more open. Aaron spits on his fingers before trailing the saliva over the hole before forcing two of the slick digits inside of Hamilton.

It was a snug fit for just two of the fingers, but Aaron just rocks the appendages in mannered and stretches them outward, grinding the fingers against the walls. 

Hamilton was shaking intensely underneath Burr, making noises of evident pain as he attempts to weakly twist himself away and sprout out indistinguishable statements that Aaron doesn’t bother himself to listen to. He only slides his hand off of Hamilton’s cheek and establish a steely grasp on Alexander’s hip to keep him more stationary. Alexander’s feet are drumming loudly on the mattress, trying to buck his legs and get Burr off of the appendages. 

Aaron can only sigh in exasperation as he tugs Hamilton towards him and shifts his fingers inside of Hamilton, resulting in another cry from Alexander. Burr’s eye-brows knit together, frowning as he grounds the fingers against Hamilton’s insides and scissors the digits, crooking them and drags them across the walls. It may just feel uncomfortable for the other, Burr thinks for comfort as he tries to push a third finger inside of Hamilton. There’s more slurred garbling at the ministration, and a muffled shout whenever Aaron manages to shove the digit in with the rest. Burr spares a glance over to where Hamilton’s face is, and sees it biting down harshly onto the worn sheets and tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

He’s beautiful like this.

All three of the fingers draw out, a bit of blood speckled over them but Aaron doesn’t mind it. He feels Hamilton drastically sag in relief in his grip when the appendages are out of him, body in a state of unnerved stillness. Burr watches Hamilton unlatch his teeth from the almost-torn sheets and instead pant against them, pupils no longer dilated but tiny and red-rimmed and Aaron has to question to himself mentally if Hamilton was crying more than he originally thought. The answer is lost in the vertigo of pleasure as Aaron coils his fingers around his girth and tugs it loosely, moving his palm over and spitting in it before slicking his cock up to the best of his abilities. Hamilton is just quiet underneath him, the only noises filling the room is of Burr’s wet hand stroking his member and Alexander’s quite heavy breathing.

Burr shifts on Hamilton’s thighs before pressing the flared head against the red entrance, and he hears Hamilton’s breath catch before realization kicks up quickly and Alexander makes a weird noise and suddenly Burr’s being almost buckled off with such intensity. Aaron gasps in surprise and desperately shoves at Hamilton, and decides to press his knuckles harshly into the dip of Hamilton’s spine and push him roughly back down to the sheets. There’s thrashing underneath Aaron with a distinct shout of “ No-! “ that Burr’s ears manage to catch. Hamilton had wanted this a few minutes ago- it was just too late for these second guessings. Burr growls lowly and decides to cut patience short and shove a bit of his girth inside of Alexander when there’s a pause of recollection.

Hamilton positively screams at the penetration and it hurts Aaron’s ears.

There’s a worry that the staff may come barging into his room- but with the disinterested man at the counter, he decides that there would be shrill screeching from a room and they wouldn’t even bat a lash. 

It’s a good thing they had a room just for them to dedicate their sins too.

Alexander’s vicious, head tossing and shoving desperately at the sheets, trying to buck Burr off. But Aaron can only just keep shoving him back down and keep sliding more and more of himself inside of the tight entrance. He has to remind himself that Hamilton’s drunk- wasted, in fact, he’ll get eventually exhausted or preferably pass out because of the sensations. Either way, it always landed with Aaron’s happy ending.

He snaps his hips forward and groans lowly when his length snags onto the spasming walls, the constriction of Hamilton due to the unwanted entrance. Burr almost growls at the pleasure already building up lowly in his gut just feeling the muscles around his girth twitch, and he doesn’t hesitate in drawing outwards before slamming back inside with enough strength for Hamilton and the bed to slightly rock forward. 

Though the pretty noises that fall from Hamilton’s mouth are something to behold and pleasure, it was starting to get increasingly more and more of Aaron’s worry that the hotel staff would now know something was occurring inside of their room. They would be both hanged for such an action if caught and that wasn’t a particularly mirthful option. Aaron swallows, stills himself for a moment before risking a hand to lose its position on Hamilton’s back and shove the man’s cranium down harshly to the bed below them. 

There’s muffled shouting from the sheets, some of it resembling words but now that the problem of noise is solved, Aaron doesn’t bother himself with it as he begins a steady pace within the man. With women- they were loose and sometimes unbearingly wet. But with Hamilton it seemed to be the exact opposite- a tight fight and ultimately dry by now despite Aaron’s half-hearted attempts at slicking himself and Alexander up. It was a new sensation- and a high already, something Burr could feel forever as his rocking- the only noise filling the room now being Hamilton’s concealed noises, the obscene noises of skin hitting skin and Burr’s own carnal-filled groans.

He’s getting closer to the edge- his pace now unbalanced and resembling pounding as he uses his free hand to draw away from Hamilton’s back and to his bruised hip to snap the man forward to each vicious thrust, eager to reach his own release.

Aaron ultimately stills- it wasn’t much of a surprise to see him coming so soon with what tightness Hamilton exhibited, buried deep to the hilt, giving a loud groan in response to the release and giving a few half-hearted rocks of his hips to draw out the mind-numbing orgasm. There wasn’t a risk of pregnancy fortunately, allowing Burr the graces of releasing inside of the man, coating the insides with the sweltering come. He can only imagine how the other man feels right now.

He sags against Hamilton’s frame, sliding out with a wet pop and falling down next to him, hearing the bed springs creak under the sudden drop. His eyes flick over wearily and can see the man already passed out. Maybe due to the pain, or maybe because of the alcohol. Aaron just stares, sees the drenched greasy locks fallen onto Hamilton’s red face. There’s tear streaks staining his cheeks, eyelashes emitting a shadow over his obscured face and a puddle of possible tears or drool haloing Hamilton’s chin. Alexander's draped body is in slight tremors as he sleeps, noticeably shifting next to Aaron. There’s a pool of sanguine staining the worn sheets on where Burr was at prior, but he doesn’t look at it for too long. His gaze instead shifts back to Hamilton, eyeing the disheveled man with contentedness. 

He’s beautiful like this, Aaron thinks before his eyes dreamfully shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander can taste his own tongue: thick, furry and it’s as if something had died on its very surface- the taste makes his nose wrinkle. His throat’s parched, arid and muggy, as if he had been sent out in the blistering, humid heat of summer with nothing to quench his thirst. A low groan rasps out between his chapped lips, the urge to dismiss the current symptoms of one of the worst hangovers so far is beginning to intensify as more light seems to swallow the room whole.
> 
> It’s inevitable, cracking open his eyes and the moment he can see the sun’s emitting rays from the window he’s already shutting them back shut tightly. It’s agonizing- and he wants to stay bundled into the securities of this bed. Actually- there’s a pause in his mind’s never-ending monologue as he shifts a bit over on the mattress, not finding any familiarity on its surface. The baffling curiosity of where he currently lays forces his eyes back open, despite the harsh illumination of the sun. He blinks a bit to adjust, orienting himself to foreign surroundings- this evidently wasn’t his own place, and none of his comrades’.

The illumination that manages to seep through the moth-eaten blinds is filling the room with an intensity that Alexander cannot ignore anymore unfortunately. Despite the protection his heavy eye-lids provide, it’s not enough for his mind to succumb back to the graces of slumber. He hoped that his brain could turn itself off for once- ignore the swarming thoughts that fester so evidently in the confinements of his head and just let him lull back into painless sleep. There’s already a creeping headache that’s beginning to make itself noticed, and Hamilton can already tell it’s going to be agonizing by the way it grinds into his temples just so.

 

Alexander can taste his own tongue: thick, furry and it’s as if something had died on its very surface- the taste makes his nose wrinkle. His throat’s parched, arid and muggy, as if he had been sent out in the blistering, humid heat of summer with nothing to quench his thirst. A low groan rasps out between his chapped lips, the urge to dismiss the current symptoms of one of the worst hangovers so far is beginning to intensify as more light seems to swallow the room whole.

 

It’s inevitable, cracking open his eyes and the moment he can see the sun’s emitting rays from the window he’s already shutting them back shut tightly. It’s agonizing- and he wants to stay bundled into the securities of this bed. Actually- there’s a pause in his mind’s never-ending monologue as he shifts a bit over on the mattress, not finding any familiarity on its surface. The baffling curiosity of where he currently lays forces his eyes back open, despite the harsh illumination of the sun. He blinks a bit to adjust, orienting himself to foreign surroundings- this evidently wasn’t his own place, and none of his comrades’. 

 

Alexander huffs through his nostrils, forcing himself to lurch up into a sitting position to gain a better momentum, and there’s immediate regret that sits heavy in his stomach at the blossoming ache reverberating inside of his frame. Hamilton groans inwardly out of reaction, placing a shaky hand over his lips to muffle the noise as he flicks his optics down to his blanket-draped body in mild confusion. His free hand reluctantly crawls to the thin quilt and lifts the blanket, shuffling it downward so it lays over his knees.

 

“ Oh  _ God _ \- “

 

Fearful adrenaline courses through his body, his lethargic body forcing itself to swivel around and bring himself off of the bed. It creaks at his movements, the noise ringing in his sensitive ear-drums. Hamilton stumbles, can feel his knees threatening to buckle under his weight. There’s pain drumming over his nerves, abusing numb and strained muscles. His balance teeters for a moment, causing Hamilton to grab onto the nightstand before he collided with the wooden flooring below.

 

His mind is fuzzy. It desperately opens mental closets for anything that could even trigger something for the entire thing to unfold, or faintly inform him what had occurred last night. The last thing he can scavenge is the sight of pavement below his feet and something hauling, almost dragging him across the streets. The other presence- his mind rakes feverishly for an answer, suggests Laurens but the man was still out of town attending business. 

There’s a soft snoring noise that his ears manage to catch, and Hamilton pauses in his mental ministrations, perked. His head cranes over to the bed, seeing the other lump under the covers, that lays sullen over the mattress. Alexander is halted, staring dumbly before his sights to trail over to the only part that isn’t covered by the woolen quilt- their head. And the moment his gaze registers who it is, a majority of his memories come crashing down into his mind- as if a dam had burst open.

 

_ There’s heat crackling as their lips mold together, teeth and tongue all clashing with each other. Hamilton hums into Burr’s mouth, lets the man’s tongue explore the insides of his mouth as he can only manage a few sloppy, uncoordinated nips. But that’s all right, he lets himself instead get lost in the sweltering atmosphere. The carnal desire managing to seep through his intoxicated, muggy brain and stirring the length now straining against his breeches. Aaron is pushing him back incessantly during their kiss, and Hamilton whines into his mouth as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, and he’s falling backwards. _

 

He needs to leave.

 

The sudden brimming of desperation keeps him moving, albeit sloppy and hardly coordinated. Hamilton moves as if gravity anchors him down like shackles, languid and each step sounding. His eyes rake the floor feverishly for the sight of his clothing, not desiring the slumbering man mere feet away from him to see him nude, and Alexander personally doesn’t want to see the tainted marks scattered over his body anymore.

 

It takes longer than expected- with what limited motions he had as if not to rustle the nauseating bubbling within his stomach, and if his kinetics were drastic in the motion, it would cause another strike of throbbing pain to hammer at the insides of his skull. Gruelling and time-wasting, he doesn’t question why random assortments of his attire is more scattered than it should be.

 

Fortunately, it was easier to pull the clothing on, however, shuffling the breeches on delicately as if not to disturb the nasty bruises over his hips.

 

_ The hands settle over his hips despite his protests, coiling and unrelentless and there’s so much pain that is still erupting. Endless stirrings of agony, slow-moving and the world teetering around on its axis. He cannot see the motel anymore, the plaster with painted swirling patterns is nothing more than void, the world circled in and his brain focused on the senses of now. He’s pulled against the silken sheets, man-handled into being forced backwards into a tunnel of overstimulating pain- there’s so much pain that’s making his head spin and brain short-circuit with the overwhelming bearings of pain, pain- there’s pain- _

  
  


Hamilton’s breathing heavily, gasping lowly as he shakily, cautiously pulls the thin undershirt over his slenderly-built frame, wary of the reddened marks that his chest now bares. It does nothing to help- the shirt that settles over him scratches at them with its fabric, uncomfortably rutting against the lesions. Alexander blows air harshly through his nostrils, attempts to tranquilize his jittery nerves. Memories of last night’s occurrence are slowly drooling into his mind- they were concealed tributaries, making themselves known by flowing into the lake of his imagery thoughts. His head’s beginning to ache more.

 

He’s dressed, not fully but it’s enough for him to go outside into public without being deemed as conspicuous. Alexander lets himself stand stationary in the middle of the motel room, gathering his mentality before trotting over to the door a bit clumsily, wrapping his calloused fingers over the knob and cracking the slab of wood open-

 

“ Alexander? “

 

Aaron’s voice is groggy, low and near-resembling a groan. He must have just woken up. Hamilton’s luck is always on a regular point, but this has to be one of the lowest. He inhales sharply, cranes his head over and sees the man, now sitting up and letting the blanket pool over his crotch and legs. Burr stares at him with baffled eyes, as if he did not know why Alexander would leave. The mere thought of that being the explanation makes Hamilton’s blunt nails push ruthlessly into the brass knob.

 

“ … Aaron? “

 

He uses the Christian name- there’s no use of formalities. He’s lost a sense of respect for him.

 

“ Why are you leaving? Yes, I know- the way you woke up must be a bit- “ There’s the click of a tongue, Burr’s pupils laving over Hamilton’s body a bit too intimately for his tastes, Alexander reacting by stiffening up his frame a bit anxiously. 

 

“ … uncomfortable, “ he finishes, “ But it’s a request of mine for you to return back. I much so enjoyed your presence last night. “

 

“ I’d rather not, Aaron. My head aches much too much and I feel dreadfully ill. I would be more comfortable within my own personal space than this distasteful Inn. “

 

Aaron’s relaxed, content smile seems to falter at the response, lips growing thin and pressed. His eyebrows knit together, a bit of a sneer curling over his facial expressions.

 

“ ...Very well. I will see you tomorrow then, on the fields. “

 

Hamilton gives a slow nod, swivels back around and traverses into the hall-way, makes a move to shut the door but spares a glance over his slim shoulder to see the scenery of the motel once more before he left its premises.

 

Burr’s still staring at him, a rather coquettish simper tracing the lines of his mouth.

 

“ Are you sure you won’t stay for a round two, Alexander? “

  
Hamilton shuts the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were a few requests for a sequel so here's what i could mush up for ya'll!! this is in hamilton's pov (duh) and i hope this sorta satisfies! i have never had a hangover, so sorry if my description is a bit sloppy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fanfiction and i can tell my 4th grade teacher was right about be being shitty at writing.  
> nah, but if this is choppy and doesn't flow that well it's because i didn't have a beta rip- and this is like the first story i was motivated to write so!!!!
> 
> if hamilton doesn't struggle as much as you'd suspect- blame it on the intoxication. and burr's not that drunk so he's got like a stronger grasp on the situation- sorry if you're upset by that. thank u for reading tho!!! god bless


End file.
